You Only Live Twice
by Rinna Zeki-Xiphos
Summary: On a lonely night, Link receives a prophecy from Zelda sending him on an unforgettable quest to for once find his own happiness...but what exactly does it take for one to be truly happy?
1. Chapter I: The Prophecy

Chapter I: The Prophecy

            _She came to me in form of a dream, smiling as she always did, yet with eyes haunted from past memories.  Her eyes would always bear that sadness, I knew.  Throughout the day she could mask it, but in dreams she was nothing but truth, and because of this I could see her true pain that she kept hidden.  A pain that haunted us both._

_            I was suddenly thankful for her presence, as her arrival had instantly dissolved the nightmare that was torturing my dreams.  She floated gracefully over to me across a sea of darkness, the inner-most depths of my mind.  She looked as she always did, only slightly younger.  Her natural state.  Her true form.  Her dream self._

_            The Triforce of Wisdom glew on the back of her right hand, the source of the magic she'd used to enter my phantasama._

_"Princess Zelda of Hyrule," I acknowledged her, bowing._

_"Link...after everything...must you be so formal?"  Zelda sighed, staring down at the ground sadly.  Her hands were clasped around a small, blue object, although I couldn't tell exactly what it was._

_"What do you wish of me?"  I questioned.  "What evil has entered the world now?"  
"Link...actually, it's nothing like that,"  Zelda smiled slightly.  "Nayru has sent me a prophecy to tell you."_

_"A prophecy?__  About what?"  _

_"I don't know, exactly,"  Zelda sighed.  "It doesn't make much sense to me.  Maybe it will to you.  Are you ready?"_

_            I nodded.  Zelda took a deep breath, and began._

_"You only live twice_

_Or so it seems_

_One life for yourself_

_And one for your dreams_

_You drift through the years_

_And life seems tame_

_Till one dream appears_

_And love is its name_

_And love is a stranger_

_Who'll beckon you on_

_Don't think of the danger_

_Or the stranger is gone_

_This dream is for you_

_So pay the price_

_Make one dream come true_

_You only live twice_

_And love is a stranger_

_Who'll beckon you on_

_Don't think of the danger_

_Or the stranger is gone_

_This dream is for you_

_So pay the price_

_Make one dream come true_

_You only live twice."_

_            Zelda paused, then nodded to let me know that was it._

_"I don't understand it either.  You only live twice?  What does that mean?"  I asked, confused._

_"I don't know, Link.  But Nayru told me to tell you to seek out the Oracle of Secrets, Farore.  Din, Nayru, and Farore says it's finally time to worry about your happiness instead of that of the world's."        _

_            I bit back a laugh.  _My _happiness?__  Since when had anyone cared about _that_?_

_"Where is Farore?"  I questioned._

_"Farore shall be waiting for you in the land of Labrynna.  In the Symmetry Village you'll find a sparkling portal at exactly 2400 hours.  This will be your portal to reach Farore.  To get to the land of Labrynna, you'll need to follow the spirits through the Lost Forest.  They shall show you the Way.  The journey will be long and hard, and you won't be able to make it alone."_

_"Zelda, let me get this right, you mean to tell me that I can't make it to wherever this is alone, and yet I was alone pretty much my entire journey through Hyrule?"_

_"You had Navi," Zelda pointed out._

_            Navi couldn't provide the same companionship that a human could, though.  She was very helpful...but not the friend I needed for support during that journey.  But because I'd taken that journey alone, in a sense, I now didn't need anyone for survival.  Just me._

_"You also might need this for your journey,"  Zelda said, stepping closer to me and pressing a familiar object into my hands.  The Ocarina of Time.  "Nayru said you might need it.  I don't know why, but it might become necessary in your travels."_

_"...I wonder what I'll need it for,"  I wondered out loud, realizing this quest would probably be just like all the others..._

_"Well, I trust the wise words of Nayru,"  Zelda shrugged.  "I would also suggest that you do follow through with this quest.  I'm not one to argue with the goddesses."_

_"Nor am I," I sighed.  "I shall begin on their quest tomorrow."_

_"It's only for your happiness, this time.  An unselfish act,"  Zelda said, her bright blue eyes locking into mine.  I couldn't hold her gaze for over a few seconds, though.  I could have sworn I saw silver tears filling her eyes.  Strange looking, but things often were different in dreams.  "It's the same wish we all have, isn't it?  We only wish to live our lives without regrets.  And yet that one simple wish is so hard to fulfill, for no matter what path we choose, there's always one left untaken.  Had our lives been different had we chosen a different destiny?  Or was our path through life already pre-plotted?  Was there anything we could have done differently?  We'll never know.  Maybe that's what's most painful about all of this..."_

_            I glanced up at her to realize she was crying._

_"Princess Zelda...."_

_"No, Link,"  she shook her head, a sad smile crossing her face.  "Don't say anything.  I wish you the best of luck on your quest.  Remember.  Follow the faeries through the Lost Forest.  Find your way to Labrynna.  Seek out the Oracle of Secrets."_

_                        She repeated the Prophecy once more as she walked backwards, eventually disappearing into the inky darkness._

_            Without her to hold my mind's thoughts, I found myself falling into a deeper state of unconsciousness and thought nothing more throughout the rest of the night._

_                                                                                    ~//~_

A/N:  Okay, the 'prophecy' is actually some song lyrics, as you probably guessed.  "You Only Live Twice" is copyrighted to Coldplay.  It's not on their Parachutes or A Rush of Blood to the Head CDs.  But it's all theirs, and I love Coldplay, and since I'm one of their fans, wouldn't they like, not mind if I borrowed their lyrics making sure to point out that I do not own them?  Yeah, I think they'll forgive me.

            And Zelda...yeah, I don't own it.  Any of it!  None of it!  None of it's mine and I'm not saying it is!

Well if you liked or hated this or whatever, could you let me know where I can fix it and what to do to make it better?  Thanks much for reading!

~Xifa~


	2. Chapter II: The Way

Chapter II:  The Way

            I awoke early that morning, my dream of Zelda fresh on my mind.  I yawned and stretched, then jumped out of bed and quickly threw together the items I'd need for another quest.  Extra tunics, boots, bombs, bow, arrows, my boomerang, my hookshot...I walked over and reached in my closet, grabbing a plain, black tunic and a pair of comfortable boots.  Changing into those, I reached for my mirror shield and the sword that the Biggoron had made for me.  I'd long since returned the Master Sword to the Temple of Time, in hopes that I would never have to use it again.  I'd kept, however, the Biggoron sword, knowing I might again need it.  I also took the small Kokiri sword that I'd used as a child.  Though it wasn't useful for fighting monsters, I always managed to find small things I needed it for, and it was handy to have along.

            I wondered if that was everything I would need.  It certainly seemed that way.  I grabbed my wallet as I walked out the door of an apartment in Hyrule that I'd been occupying.  I'd already grown much older than the Kokiri, and staying with them felt strange.  I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind and replaced it with things I needed to be thinking about in stead.  What would I need to do for today?  I'd have to stop by Lon Lon Ranch and pick up Epona, and then I'd head to the Lost Forest.  I always dreaded returning to the forest that had once been my home...the Kokiri there regarded me strangely, some still politely friendly, but most afraid.  Saria and I would have an occasional chat, but nothing was the same.  Nothing would ever be like it once was.

            I stepped out of Hyrule city and into Hyrule field, feeling a cool breeze playfully blow through my hair.  The spring air was sweet, and I realized it'd been quite awhile since I'd left Hyrule.  Most people by now knew that I was the Hero of Time.  But instead of feeling safe around me, most were afraid.  As if I were some sort of monster who'd destroy them.  It was as if the second I'd step out on the street it would clear.  Only those who knew me during that quest weren't afraid.  And yet even some of them didn't want much to do with me.

"Grasshopper!"  I heard the familiar voice of Malon cry as a blur of red and yellow pelted into me and caught me in a fierce hug.  "You promised me you'd visit more!  Where have you been?"

"Busy in Hyrule," I lied.  The part about Hyrule had been true, but I was far from busy.  She didn't need to know that, though.  I felt guilty lying to her, but it was better than the lecture I'd get.

"Well what brings you here?"  she smiled cheerfully.  Malon was one of the few people who didn't fear me.  Stress on one of the few.

"I've come to get Epona."

"Good!"  Malon beamed.  "She's missed you a lot,"  she said sadly, then smiled again.  "It's a good thing you've come to visit her! I bet she thought you forgot about her!"

"I haven't," I confirmed, following her.  I pulled out my Ocarina and played Epona's song, and my horse came to meet me.  "Thank you for taking such good care of her, Malon."

"Aw, it's nothing,"  Malon smiled, watching me hop onto Epona.  "Wait," she said sadly.  "Are you leaving?"

"Nayru has sent me on a Quest.  I can't wait around.  I'm sorry, Malon."

"When your quest is over, you'll come visit me more, right?  Right?"

"Right."

"Promise?"  she stared up at me with big, innocent eyes.

"Promise," I nodded, riding off.

"Bye!  See you soon!"  Malon waved as I rode to the Kokiri Forest.

            Epona resisted going in, as she always did.

"Epona...c'mon...please?"  I begged.  "Won't you help me?  I may need you in Labrynna..."

            Still, stubborn as she'd always been when it came to getting around water, cliff edges, or anything else she didn't like, Epona wouldn't move.

"Go back to Malon,"  I sighed, quickly scribbling a note on a piece of spare paper that explained why Epona was returning and putting it in Epona's saddle.  "Go on, if you're not coming with me, go."

                        Epona galloped off, and I sighed.  Alone again.  Why didn't this surprise me any?

            With a heavy heart I walked back into my old home.

                                                                                                ~//~

            Some of them 'just happened' to finish up their outdoor chores the second I walked in.  Others gave me a wary glance, but didn't do anything.  Some gulped and stood perfectly still, as if I might mistake them for statues.

            I walked past my house on the way to the Lost Forest.  Part of me wanted to climb that ladder and go back into the place that had once been my home, but that was part of another world.  That place wasn't part of my life anymore, and I had no business going back.  So ignoring the urge to revisit some old memories, I walked on towards the lost forest.

"Link," came a small, quiet voice.  I glanced down.  

"Saria," I said just as quietly, unsure of what to say to the girl who'd once been my best friend.

"What brings you here?"  She asked.

"I'm going on another quest," I explained.

"...what evil has entered this world now?"

"None,"  I said.  "Nayru's sending me on a quest to meet Farore."

"And Farore is in the Lost Forest?"  Saria tilted her head slightly to the right, making her look younger than her already child-like appearance made her look.

"No, but the Lost Forest will lead me to the world of Labrynna and...it just goes from there," I explained, seeing no need to give Saria the details of my entire quest.

"Best of luck, Link,"  she smiled slightly, handing me a tiny, crystal bottle where two small faeries rested within.

            _"They always trap just one of the poor things in a bottle," Saria had once impatiently sighed.  "Everyone needs a friend!"_

"Thank you, Saria," I took the bottle and walked into the Lost Forest.

            Golden sparkles flew around, and it took me a moment to realize these 'sparkles' were a bunch of tiny faeries.  They paused a moment, then began flying at an insanely fast speed through the forest.  I raced to follow them, wishing I still had the Pegasus boots.  I couldn't memorize the twists and turns I was taking, and had no idea how I'd ever get back to the Kokiri Forest.  I kept running, running, running until...

            I was in a different forest now.  The faeries flew around aimlessly for a moment and then left.  

                        So this was Labrynna.

                                                                        ~//~

A/N:  WARNING!  This does NOT follow the storyline of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages any at all!  Zilch!  Nada! Nil!  The only thing that Ages and this fic have in common are that I've used the name of the world and the towns, and that the Din, Nayru, and Farore are all oracles.  So if you're expecting an Oracle of Ages FF, I'm sorry.  This isn't one of them.  Um, so yeah, is it allrighty so far?  Is it bad or okay or…?  Seeking opinions, please?  ~Xifa~


	3. Chapter III: Reona

Chapter III: Reona

            I had no idea where to start.  With no idea where Symmetry Village was, or even how close I was to there, I was pretty much stranded in the middle of a strange forest.  But that didn't diminish my determination any at all.  Surely there was a town somewhere around here...

            I heard a giggle from behind me, and a tiny figure darted into view, tripping a few times but instantly hopping right back up.

"Michi?" the tiny young girl questioned, bright brown eyes shining happily.

"No, I'm not Michi,"  I replied, realizing if a young child was around, there was probably an adult around too.  "Are you looking for Michi?"

"Michi!" the little girl giggled.  She had short, black hair that had been pulled up into pigtails on each side of her head, and wore an old, purple dress.  "Michi!"

"Where is Michi?" I tried again.

            The little girl suddenly grew pale, reaching up as if wanting me to pick her up.  A scared expression was in her eyes.  I reached down and picked her up, and she buried her face in my shirt.

"Michi," she cried, then pointed a tiny finger behind me.  I slowly turned around to see a tall, shadow-like man that somewhat resembled none other than Ganon himself standing behind me.  He smirked evilly.

"The Hero arrives," the shadow said, reaching for the young girl.  I instantly reached up to hit him away, and he shoved me down.  My head hit something sharp, and darkness filled my mind slowly but surely.  I could hear the little girl crying, and felt someone take my sword.

            A black and violet blur and a series of cries from the Ganon-shadow could be heard, but through blurred vision I couldn't make out what exactly was going on.  I felt gentle hands turn me over and sigh.

"Hold on," were the last things I heard before unconsciousness overtook me.

                                                                        ~//~

"Michi!"  I heard the little girl's voice again, and felt a small ball of energy viciously hugging me. 

"Oh now, get off of him already,"  came another voice, somewhat exasperated and somewhat amused.  "I highly doubt he's up to playing with you."

"Michi," the girl sighed, getting off of me.  I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings.  A small, poor-looking, yet clean house.  The little girl I'd met now stood at the feet of an older, taller girl.

"Well, he saved you.  Tell him thank you!"  the girl ordered, but was smiling.  Her brown eyes, much like those of the little girl's, sparkled and she had short, shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Thank chu," the little girl giggled, giving me a little curtsey.

"Now introduce yourself," the older instructed.

"Ochiyo!" the girl beamed, pointing at herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ochiyo," I nodded, then looked to the older one.  "Were you the one who saved me?"

"Nope.  I haven't done anything to help you, really, 'cept try to keep Ochi off of ya," the girl smiled.  "I'm Michiko."

"Michi..." I mused.  "Then Ochiyo must have been looking for you yesterday."

"Ochi's always sneaking off.  I work a bit away from here, and she's always trying to find me."

"Then who was it who saved me?"

"I'll let her introduce herself," Michiko shrugged.

            I took the moment to look around the room.  My shield lay propped up against the wall, along with my small bag of stuff.  But my sword was no where in sight.

"Ah, stupid Ree," Michiko sighed.  "She's got your sword.  If you'll watch Ochi for a moment, I'll go find her."

"Okay," I said, hating the idea of being unarmed.  My Kokiri sword wasn't even there...

            Michiko re-entered, followed by another girl.  About Michiko's age, the girl stood maybe an inch or so taller than Michiko's height of about 5'3".  That was as far as the resemblance went.  The girl had black hair with violet streaks through it, and greyish eyes the color of the ocean on a stormy day.  A smile crossed her face as Ochiyo rushed over to her.

"Ree!"  Ochiyo cried happily, throwing her arms around the girl's knees.

"Ochi," the grey-eyed girl acknowledged the young child.  She was dressed unlike Michiko and Ochiyo, who were both wearing dresses.  This girl was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of blue pants, and I could see she had a sword and a shield of her own in addition to mine.  She turned to me.  "And you are?"

            I was a bit reluctant to tell the girl my name, realizing I had no reason to trust her.

"Look," she sighed impatiently.  "I didn't steal either of your swords.  After fighting the Shadow with them, I realized that they're dreadfully blunt.  Very well used.  I got them sharpened for you at a discount price."

            So she'd taken my money too.

"Twenty rupees!  I don't think that's bad at all," the girl smacked her forehead, and knelt by my bed, handing me my swords as if I were a king and she were some lowly peasant.  Part of me wondered if this was some sort of Labrynnian custom, but the other part told me simply the girl was being sarcastic.  I took my swords cautiously, and she stood up and bowed deeply towards me.  "I thank you for saving Ochi."

"I thank you for saving me," I said, then realized I'd probably have to trust this girl.  She had saved my life, after all.  Maybe she wasn't that bad.  I did need a guide to Symmetry Village, after all.  "I'm Link."

"A pleasure," the girl nodded.  "I am Reona."

"Ree was the one who saved you and Ochi from the Shadow," Michiko put in.

"What is this...shadow?"  I asked.

            Reona blinked a few times, taken aback.

"Everyone in Labrynna knows of the Shadow that torments us. The Shadow of a man named Ganondorf, King of a Faraway Land.  He seeks the Oracle of Secrets and her amazing powers, and yet only one can access her location," Reona explained vaguely, staring at me like I was some sort of alien.  "Where are you from?"

"A long story,"  I sighed, standing up and reaching for the back of my head where something had hit me.  I was well bandaged up, and felt just fine.

"That's Ree's healing magic for ya!"  Michiko said proudly.

"Ree!"  Ochiyo giggled, hugging Michiko and then hugging Reona.

"Thank you, Miss Reona."

"Please, it's just Reona," Reona smiled.  "I'm nothing special."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may," Reona answered.

"I...have business in Symmetry Village.  Would you be able to give me directions to get there?" I asked.

"How well do you know the land?"  Reona frowned.

"Not...very well..." I admitted truthfully.

"Well, I have business in Symmetry Village as well," Reona smiled.  "If you're willing to wait a day, which I think would help your condition and recovery speed out a lot, I will travel with you.  The path there is long, though, I warn you."

"I have to get there," I shrugged.  "I'll take any path I have to take."

            Reona nodded.

"Then rest, Link, and we shall leave tomorrow morning."

            I laid back down, but sleep didn't come.  The Shadow from yesterday filled my mind.

"Nighty!" Ochiyo beamed, reaching up and hugging me before grabbing Michiko's hand and dragging her out of the room.

            Reona walked over to me and lay a soft, cool hand on my forehead.

"May sleep come easily for you, and recovery as well," she murmured, and I instantly felt at peace and fell asleep.

                                                                        ~//~


	4. Chapter IV: The Journey Begins

A/n:  Thanx to all my reviewers…I'd list your names but I'm too lazy to look them up…maybe next time…I haven't updated in quite awhile O.o  Luckily, I'm on Christmas break now so hopefully I can get pretty far on this!  Yeah!  So anyways, thanks to the people who let me know that 'You Only Live Twice' isn't by Coldplay, and is on a James Bond movie…I've never seen that movie before, but I'll make sure someday I watch at least the beginning so that I can hear the song that I'm basing an entire story off of =S  'You Only Live Twice' is copyrighted to its author, whoever they are ., and I don't own it.  I don't own Zelda either.  Nope.  Not mine.  I made up the storyline to this, and Michi and Ochi and Reona are figments of my imagination, but nothing else, nope nope.  So…without further ado…here's chapter four!

Chapter IV: The Journey Begins

"We're ready now," she said to me.  I'd sat on the edge of the bed, stuff lying beside me, ready to go.  "I hope you're up for a long trip."

            I'd looked at a vague map of Labrynna, and had worked out that we could take a pretty much straightforward trip from our current location on Crescent Island to Symmetry Village.

"I don't think it'll take that long," I frowned, showing her a route I'd traced lightly on the map.

            Reona looked at the map, thought about it for a few seconds, and laughed.

"If that worked I'd probably feel about a hundred years younger," she shook her head.  "But that way would be much harder.  Not only would we run into monsters, but we'd have to cross huge cliffs and many say that rockslides are common on those cliffs.  Not a safe place to cross.  Actually, we have a bunch of places to stop at.  Starting with the Black Tower.  I've got a job to do y'know."

"What's your job?"  I asked her as we walked out of the house and towards the beach.

"I'm the vicinity's guardian," Reona smiled proudly, staring down proudly at the mark of the Triforce stitched in her sleeves.  Apparently this was a mark of her rank or something.  I noticed the outfit she was wearing today was a lot different than the simple one she'd worn yesterday.  She was wearing black today, a black shirt with the golden Triforce on the sleeves and around the neckline as well.  On the back was a design of angel wings, though I wasn't exactly sure what those symbolized.  "I try to keep the vicinity safe from monsters, mainly the Shadow but some of his followers as well."

"What exactly does the 'vicinity' consist of?" I questioned.

"Crescent Island, Faerie's Woods, the Black Tower, Lynna City, South Lynna, the Forest of Time, Yoll Graveyard, and the Rolling Ridge Base," Reona rattled off.

"You guard all of that?"  I asked skeptically, looking at a map.

"I attempt," Reona sighed, "and fail frequently.  Yet no one else wants this job."

"Why'd you take it?" I couldn't help but inquire.

"...needed the rupees," Reona replied simply, yet I had a feeling it was something deeper than that.  

"So why are we going to this Black Tower?"

"The elder of Lynna City helps supervise renovation of the Black Tower at this hour of the morning.  He'll be there.  He coordinates where I work.  It's my payday, and I need to tell him to leave my rupees with Michi."

"Hmm," I nodded, faintly wondering why the elder only was at the Black Tower at 'this hour'.  "What's the elder do after that?"

            Reona smiled.

"Babysits the children of renovators of the Black Tower.  He babysits Ochi a lot."

"Then Michiko works at the Black Tower?"

"Yeah," Reona frowned.  "Makes me mad.  I wish I could make enough money that Michi could stay at home with Ochi and then Michi wouldn't have to work so hard too..."

"Reona how old are you anyway?" I finally had to ask.

"Seventeen," she answered.  "What, do I look thirty?"

"No, you look seventeen, but I figured you and Michiko were older...with all the work you do..."

"Someone's gotta support us," she shrugged.  "And what are you, ninety?  You're ninety if I've ever seen it," Reona grinned evilly.

"Pretty close," I ran a hand through my hair, fighting off a grin.  Something I hadn't done in a long time.  "I'm nineteen."

"Only a few years off," she commented cheerfully, then picked up the pace, her black shoes thudding quietly in the sand as she hopped on a small, definitely not safe, raft.

"Well, are you coming with me or are you swimming to Symmetry Village?"

"Reona, look at the clouds.  It's about to storm.  You plan on getting to the mainland or wherever it is we're going on that little raft?"

"I do every day," Reona shrugged.

"What about that raft over there?  The safer looking one?" I pointed at another raft, one that looked a lot more durable.

"That's the one Michi and Ochi ride on.  I'd prefer putting myself in danger before them, even if it means putting you in danger also.  My most sincere apologies," she shrugged, untying the raft. "Well?" she asked me.  "Are you going to walk to Symmetry on your own or are you coming with me?"

            I climbed on the raft beside her, having a bad, bad feeling about this.

~//~

            A few rain droplets fell around us, the beginning of the long ride.  Land was nowhere in sight, which bothered me slightly.  Had I been in Hyrule, the entire story would have been different.  But I was in Labrynna, and the only way I would know how to get around was Reona.

            Reona was adjusting the ratted sail attached to the raft, making sure the wind guided her in the right direction.  The furious wind was blowing her black and violet hair all over the place, and judging by the way was continually batting at it, I highly doubt it was making her happy.

"Um…Reona?  Is there any way I can help you?" I finally asked.

"Nope…I got it under control," she turned and smiled at me.  I wanted to trust her, but the torrents of rain that had suddenly began to fall and the angry wind doused any fragment of trust I'd placed in our safety.

"Where are we at?" I finally asked.

"The Sea of Storms," she replied, nonchalantly and quietly.

"We're on a tiny raft in a place called the Sea of Storms?!" 

"Um, yeah," Reona smiled weakly.  "We are."

"How close are we to the mainland?!" I demanded.

"Well, we're getting blown a little off course," she said faintly, voice getting lost in the howling wind.

"How far off course?"

"…a lot.  Hope Michi picks up my paycheck."

            Personally, I had no idea how she could smile and make jokes at a time like this.

"Whoa, Link, calm down!  It's okay!  There's a lot of currents in the Sea of Storms!  We'll just wash up on the South Shore instead of in the Yoll Graveyard like I anticipated," she explained, though there was a slight note of uncertainty in her voice I picked up on.

"Um…Reona?!" I glanced behind her.

"Yeah?" she questioned, then turned to see what I was staring at.

            A giant wave, taller than the raft, Reona, and I put together, was looming.  White on chop and a horrible grey I'd never forget, it hovered over us like a gigantic foe.

"Oh Din," Reona whispered.  "Farore, Nayru, Din…"

"Do something!" I yelled.

"I'm gonna try and surf through it!" she shrieked, hopping off the lightweight raft and awkwardly swimming around behind it, pushing it and me towards the wave.

"You're crazy!  Get back up here!"

"Why don't you help me?! It's gonna break any second now!"

            I jumped off but no sooner had I done so did the wave crash down upon the both of us.  I frantically started trying to swim, the cool darkness surrounding me.  I wanted to call out, to make sure that Reona was okay as well…but if I opened my mouth, I would surely breathe…there was nothing I could do but frantically try to surface…

            …Zelda…please don't let this be my last adventure…

                                                                        ~//~


	5. Chapter V: The Elder

Chapter V:  The Elder

           The sunrays beamed down warmly on me, and I suppose I have them to thank that I woke up.  I cautiously opened one eyelid, somewhat worried about where exactly I was.  I was still alive...right?

            I sat straight up, the throbbing headache I was experiencing telling me I obviously was still alive.  I was still alive...but was Reona?

"Reona?" I called, slowly standing up.  We were supposed to have landed at Yoll Graveyard...but we obviously weren't there.  Where else had she said we might end up?  The South Shore?  Was that anywhere near people, even?  Where had that map gone?

            I started walking around.  I'd blown pretty far up on shore, and that was lucky.  But where could Reona have gone?  I ran towards the ocean, realizing I was actually starting to panic.  _Calm down, Link...Reona's lived here longer than you have, she can take care of herself._  Yet part of me was still afraid that she was maybe out in the ocean still, frantically trying to swim until a current brought her to shore.

            I heard a weak cry, and ran towards the direction of it.

"Reona?" I yelled, looking around for the girl.

"Over here," came her weak voice, and I spotted her in the water.

"I'm coming!" I ran over to her, pulling her out of the water.  She cried out in pain, and I winced.

"If you're gonna be like that then just don't move me," she said, but I wasn't really offended.  She was just stating a fact, not exactly yelling at me.

"I'm sorry, I'll be careful this time," I apologized, gently moving her this time.  I knelt down next to her once I'd gotten her out of the water.  Her normally thick, pretty black and violet hair now clung to her face in strings and there was a huge gash on the right side of her face that seemed to continue into her hair, although I wasn't sure.

"What did you cut yourself on?" I frowned, concerned.  I had no idea how long we'd been unconscious and it wasn't good for a cut that large to bleed for long.

"The reefs, probably," Reona said faintly, still sprawled out on the sand, eyes closed.  "There's a lot of them around here.  Stupid Reona.  Stupid, stupid Reona.  Why'd I jump off that raft anyway?  I could have killed you."

"But you didn't, and we're both alive, so let's not worry about that anymore."

            She opened her eyes, the determined grey eyes I'd come to expect from her having lost their sparkle.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I just..." she reached up and gently traced the cut on her face, looking at the fingertips that came back bloody.  "It's nothing," she said quickly, jumping up and then stumbling from trying to move too fast after being unconscious for too long.  I laid my hand on her shoulder, trying to steady her.  "Let's go," she shrugged, walking slightly ahead of me.  "Lynna is just ahead, which means so is the Black Tower.  Let's hurry."

            I followed her silently, wondering what exactly was bothering her that she seemed to refuse to tell me.

                                                                                    ~//~

"Here's the Black Tower," she announced.

"What exactly is it there for?" I finally asked, seeing no use in having a huge black tower right here in Lynna City.

"Long ago, Queen Ambi built it to watch for her lover, who was supposed to return from the sea but never did.  They're renovating the tower now in honor of her," Reona said simply.  That was another thing I'd noticed about her.  She was incredibly short on anything that involved a long explanation.  It had been the same way when she explained about the Shadow.  What was that supposed to mean?

"Hmm," I said as I followed her in the tower.

"Ree-ski!"  a couple of guys waved, looking up from what they were doing.  I noticed their eyes instantly stopped on Reona's cut, but neither made any comment.

"Curtis, Willis," Reona smiled slightly, nodding at each of them in turn.  "How's it going?"

"I hate this job," the first one, Curtis, scowled.  "When's Michi coming in?  She makes it much more fun!"

            Reona smacked her head.

"Do I wish to know how?"

"She tells funny stories and jokes," the second, Willis, grinned happily.  "How come you can't work here too, Ree-ski?  Betcha it'd make it more fun!"

"I'll pass, Willis," Reona shrugged.  "My job pays more and I'm not too good with heavy construction."

"Are any of us?" Curtis sighed.  

"The elder's on the fifth floor," Willis said, and the two went back to their work.

"Thanks, Curtis, Willis," Reona nodded, walking over to Curtis first.  I watched as she took her hands in his, and they started glowing with a cool, blue light.  She did the same for Willis.

"Thanks, Reona," they commented in unison, and I followed Reona up the stairs.

"What was up with that?" I finally asked after a moment's silence.

"Your hands get sore after all the construction,"  Reona explained.  "Michi's come home with horrid blistered hands...that's a spell of healing and comfort."

            I'd never quite seen anyone use magic like Reona.  I'd used magic sword techniques, paired elements with my crystals, and learned three spells of my own, but Reona used magic like it was a natural skill she possessed.  I hadn't seen many people with that talent, ever.

"This is the room of the elder," Reona turned to me and explained.  "Be very respectful, okay?"

"I'm not stupid," I frowned.  Did she honestly think I knew nothing?

            She frowned back at me, then knocked on the Elder's door before letting herself in.

"I greet you, Elder," she clasped her hands together and nodded her head.   I repeated what she did, just to be on the safe side.

"Aye, Reona," Elder smiled, waving her on further inside the door.  "And your friend as well!  Please, do come in.  And what happened to your face?"

"The Sea of Storms being relentless, as always," Reona said vaguely.

"Your friend, is he alright?" Elder looked to me.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine," I nodded for good measure.

"Come here, Reona," the elder called her over, and she slowly walked over to him.  He pulled two pouches out of seemingly nowhere, but if I had to guess I'd say they were probably shoved up the wide sleeves of his robe.  "You know the drill."

"Do I ever," she mumbled, and he smacked the back of her head.  She winced--this obviously hurt the cut, and I frowned as well.  "My apologies, Elder."

"Accepted," he nodded, and started mixing the two powders together in his hands.  Then he spread them across the cut.

            I noticed Reona had tensed up, her eyes squinted shut.  I expected her to cry out in pain, but I had a feeling that wouldn't happen in front of the elder.

"Time will heal it," the elder smiled.  "Now, tell me who this boy is, and why you're late."

"I seem to remember you had business in Symmetry Village you were speaking of, Elder, and I was wondering if you still do."

"Actually, you are correct.  Why does this matter?"

"Yesterday, the Shadow appeared on Crescent Island," Reona said gravely.  "Ochi had run off into the forest, looking for Michi, because Michi was working on the other side of the island that day.  The Shadow attacked her, or so it tried, but Ochi was saved by that boy over there.  I saved the both of them, and when the boy awoke he told me who he was, but seemed to have no idea where he was at.  He's seeking the way to Symmetry Village, and to repay him for saving Ochi, I said I'd show him the way.  However, I still have to work, so I was wondering if you needed me in Symmetry Village for any reason."

"Come here, boy," the Elder waved me over, and I reluctantly walked closer to him.  He reached out and traced the emblem of the Triforce along the back of my hand. I shivered.  Despite the fact the old man looked frail; he had a lot of power.  Perhaps that was why Reona was warning me to be very polite, and I regretted my angry comment.  "She sought out you, and now you're seeking her," the elder frowned, his colorless eyes locking into mine.  I had no idea there was such thing as complete and total absence of color, and I had a feeling my life wouldn't have been any worse had I not known.  "Surely you will come to the end of the Quest you think of, but will the end be as you wish?"

            I looked to Reona, who was looking at me.  I looked back at the Elder, but couldn't look into his eyes.

"Answer me, boy!"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.  How was I supposed to know the end of my Quest? I wasn't gifted with prophecy, and I never had been.  That was Zelda's job.

            He smiled, pleased.

"There is no ending in which everything works out," he told me.  "You'd do best to remember that, Link."

            He turned to Reona.

"I suggest you two get moving.  Take these," he said, pressing the two pouches of powder he'd used to stop Reona from bleeding into her hands, and putting a necklace with a crystal around her neck.  "The powder will prove useful in your quest, and the crystal is to be left with the Messenger at Symmetry Village.  You're dismissed."

            We walked down the stairs and it wasn't until we'd walked out the main door of the Black Tower that the thing that was nagging at the back of my mind hit me.

            Reona had never introduced him to me.  How did he know my name? 

                                                ~//~

A/N: The queen of typing errors strikes again…I can hardly believe I typed out the word 'squenched' and didn't even noticed that it's not even a word.  Not at all.  Seriously, squenched?  I'm feeling kind of dumb right now…

Thankies to…

Nancy Sinatra, but only if she actually wrote 'You Only Live Twice'

James Bond, for letting everyone else hear this song but not me

Nintendo, for making Zelda

And…

IJustKeptOnSmiling- I'm glad you like it!  I was afraid no one would!

Sefie Lynne-It's not my fault you didn't see the ending coming of Believing coming…  

Nureg of the Elves- Thanks for the comment!  I've never watched James Bond, so…yeah…

Berlin Brown Eyes- I don't really like Link/Malon-s either ^^;  I mean I'll read 'em, but yeah…  

Setsuna- You're not the only girl who plays Zelda! =D  Sefie Lynne does too and I know another girl who does too!  Hehe, thanks for the comment!

   And anyone else who's read this!

   So um…yeah…review if you hate it or like it or whatever and I'll be writing the next chapter =)


	6. Chapter VI: Purposes

Chapter IX: Purposes

"Reona, how did he know my name?"

"For the thousandth time, Link," Reona sighed, "the Elder has powerful magic that none of us are quite sure of.  Who's to say how he knows?  Certainly not me."

            I sighed.  How was I supposed to figure anything out if she didn't teach me?!  This was insane!

"Link…if we encounter any people on the way here, and they ask where you came from…just tell them you came from my island.  Crescent Island," she corrected herself, not meeting my eyes.

"What?  Why?"

"Why not?" she answered unblinkingly, and then paused, explaining with, "It'll…decrease a need for questions.  I doubt anyone will ask of your origin, but…with that outfit, it's highly possible."

            I looked down at my tunic.  What was wrong with my outfit?  It was comfortable, durable, good in any weather situation, had plenty of pockets…

"What's wrong with it?" I asked defensively.

"It's normal to wherever you acme from…not here.  And anything that's not normal…is frowned upon here."

"That's stupid."

"We're tormented by a Shadow almost daily, Link," she said quietly.  "We can't afford to be open-minded."

            I didn't have a response to that one, so we walked on quietly for awhile.

"What's the crystal thingy he gave you for?"

"…it doesn't matter.  I'm just delivering it to the Messenger at Symmetry.  It doesn't matter what its purpose is…it's none of my business."

            Reona, I thought to myself, really had the potential to become an elite member of an army of evil cronies, with the entire 'do-what-authority-says-and-don't-ever-ask-a-question' belief system.

"What if it's used for evil?" I had to question.  Too many days of adventuring.

"What if it's not?" she shrugged.  "It's not—"

"—to question, I know, I know," I rolled my eyes.  "I was just wondering what all you knew."

"More than you think I do."

            I sighed.  This could be a long journey.

            It was a long time before either of us said anything.  In fact, the trip was almost silent until we stopped just outside a forest.

"These are the Faerie's Woods," Reona said, breaking what had turned into almost a seven hour silence.  I was a little surprised to hear her speak.  More than once I'd tried to start a conversation, so I guess it hadn't been completely silent, but Reona had told me she didn't want the shadowspawn to hear us and come to fight.  So I'd kept quiet, just as she'd asked.  "We'll stop here and camp out for the night, and continue on first thing tomorrow morning."

            Personally, I thought it was a little early to stop, but I'd already learned by now that questioning Reona's ideas wasn't a smart tactic.  So we set up camp and were sitting around a fire roasting strange fruits that Reona had picked up when I finally decided that something needed to be said.  I didn't know what exactly to say, but I had been thinking a lot about the Prophecy, and figured maybe whatever I had to say could be centered around that.

"So why do you think we're here?"

            Reona lifted the stick with her fruit on it out of the fire, inspecting it carefully.  It was still on fire.  She blinked, staring at it, then put it back in the fire.  She looked up at me with tired eyes.

"It's not for us to—"

"—But if you could question it," I interrupted, not wanting to hear another one of the Elder's lectures. 

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Aw, c'mon, Reona, you know you have an opinion on it.  The Elder's not here.  Neither are Ochi or Michi.  It's just me and you, and I'm not gonna get offended if you actually, y'know, think about more than just working."

"Each of us are here for a different purpose," she said quietly.  "What are purpose is depends on by which piece of the Triforce we were crafted under.  Michi, despite how frail she may sometime look, is very strong.  If she wasn't stuck working on the Black Tower, I think she'd make a good warrior, so I think she was made by Din.  Ochi is a very caring person, even at her young age.  She's all the time playing with all the animals in the town, so full of life…she makes me think Farore…I'm a Keeper of the Justice, gifted in the art of magic…I'm not much of a warrior or even a person who protects the lives of others…"

"So you were created by Nayru." I said, understanding what she was saying.

"Exactly," she nodded, still speaking very softly.  I wondered why.

"So who do you think created me?" I had to ask.

"Well," she smiled a little, "you do have the Triforce of Courage, so I think that's fair to say that you were definitely an idea of Farore's.  Not to mention…you're a protector of the people too, yes?"

"I suppose," I shrugged.

"So that would make sense," she said with finality, an 'end-of-conversation' tone of voice.

"Hey, Reona…"

"Let's not talk anymore about this, okay?"

"…how come?" I asked.

"My mother was killed because of her beliefs, okay?  It's not normal for us to think about a deeper meaning.  We do what we're told, end of discussion.  If we get to thinking too much, we lose our productivity.  So we're not allowed to discuss our beliefs out loud.  It kind of prevents us from having them frequently, in most cases, okay?  I don't want to talk about it," she pulled the fruit out of the fire again, blowing it out.  I was surprised it wasn't burnt to a crisp, but it didn't seem to be. 

"Okay.  I'm sorry, Reona."

"It's okay, Link," she shrugged.  "It's just…end of discussion."

"Okay."

            And yet, I could hardly believe that one could be killed because they had an opinion…I guess it was okay to have one, but the second it came into the open…I highly doubted that this place sported a freedom of speech law like Zelda had set up in Hyrule.  I wondered how these people made it sometimes…so many thoughts, and no one to share them with…if you were used to it, I suppose it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but, still…it was human nature to be curious, wasn't it? 

            Maybe the life I had lived had been a lie…or maybe Reona was just living one herself.

A/n:  I have writer's block out of this world on this story…if anyone has any ideas, don't hold back.  I know how it's gonna end…but filling up the pages between is proving to be a problem.  I'm not sure when the next update on this will be, but if you're really interested, feel free to contact me.  All my info's on my bio page…which would make sense…

Hope you like it!

I don't own Zelda.  But I do have a Zelda T-shirt!  And a bunch of Zelda games!  But they were Nintendo's before they were mine…

Love and peace,

Xifa


	7. Chapter VII: Faerie's Woods

a/n: Sooo...my roman numerals were incorrect on the last entry. o.O Oops. I'm hoping I'll be able to come back to this after so long...I'm afraid I don't even remember what will happen when Link finds Farore! I guess I'm just as clueless as he is ; Not a good feeling. Hope you all are still reading this XD If not...well...whatever. So...this chapter will hopefully be the comic relief of the story! Hopefully. Keep rememberin', this story has nothing to do with Oracle of Ages. It just happens to have the same setting! That's all. So everything's different. Because I said it would be. So...yeah. Okay here's the chapter...

OOOOH yeah, Zelda is nintendo's and Mr. Miyamoto's and whatnot, and that line about me and the moon or whatever is from Something Corporate. Thanx!

Chapter VII: Faerie's Woods

"Good morning, Link," Reona said as soon as the sun began peeking over the horizon the next morning. I'd went to sleep with a lot of heavy thoughts on my mind, most consisting of confusion about this world and its strange customs. I rubbed my eyes and jumped up, gathering my stuff and looking into her grey eyes.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Time will tell," she shrugged, once again giving me one of her stupid equivocal, indifferent answers. I sighed, nodding.

"So what's up next?"

"Faerie's Woods," she gestured into the forest, having the look on her face of one required to do something they really didn't want to. "Let's see...last time, it took me almost an entire day to get through here. I'm betting a half for today, since I have you," she smiled miserably.

"Why? What takes so long?"

"Oh, you'll see," she muttered. "Maybe we can sneak by, unnoticed! Please stay very quiet so that we won't be found."

"What's gonna find us?" I asked, reaching for my sword.

"Malicious entities that are more evil than the Shadow and his own minions," she said in a very monotonous, serious tone as she walked in. We traipsed through the grassy woods quietly, and I wondered how this beautiful place could be filled with such evil. It was similar to the Lost Woods, only without all the hollow trunks that lead you to your origin.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A high-pitched voice cried out, and Reona put her head in her hands. Ten tiny faeries all hurled themselves at her, and even though she'd dug her black shoes into the grass and braced herself, they still knocked her backward and piled on top of her.

"REEEEE!" they all cried out in shrill voices. "Ree, where have you been? Have you missed us? How come you haven't come to play? What's that scratch on your face?" I heard Reona give a faint cry of pain as they all fluttered to her scar. I frowned, walking over to them in hopes they'd leave her alone. I wasn't sure exactly how to deal with him.

"Oooooh, Reeeeee!" they began chattering again upon seeing me. "Who's this man? Where'd you find a guy like this? Are you in _love_ with"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Reona finally cried out, batting furiously at all of them and sending them flying into many directions, faerie dust flying. She jumped up, brushing all the sparkling gold glitter off of her clothes. "Okay! This man and I are on a journey, he has to go fulfill a quest and the Elder of Lynna sent me on a job! That's all it is!"

I noticed she was blushing, but couldn't figure out exactly why.

"Ooooh, reeeeaaalllly, Reeeee..." one said in her squeaky voice, and the others joined in with shrill laughter that would probably shatter glass. I tried not to cover my ears.

"Yes. So if you don't mind, I really need to get goi"

"Silly Ree," they laughed. "You know the rules! You're here, you have to play with us!"

"As long as it's not tag," she pleaded.

"Hide and seek! You have to find all ten of us! And once we find a hiding place, we can move!"

Reona groaned and nodded.

"Us ten versus you two," one said. "You turn around and count now! Don't cheat!"

"I never do," Reona said seriously, turning around. I stared at her, and she grabbed onto my shoulder and spun me around as well. "Do what they say, it's for your best," she whispered angrily, then started counting loudly.

"We have to do this?" I stared at her.

"I wouldn't if it were optional," she growled. "TWENTY, TWENTY-ONE..."

"Are they good?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Very good. That's why it takes me HOURS in here."

I let her count to fifty, mind wandering. How many stupid side-quests would I have to go through before I could see Farore and finally get this over with?

"We're going," she said, poking my shoulder. "Now come on. I'm going left, you take right."

I looked under every rock and searched every bush I could find. Nothing. Then, I heard a flower ring, and knew I was heading the right way. I dove for the daisy-like flower, clasping my hands around it.

"Don't squish me," a shrill voice called from within, and I opened my hand. A faerie with a yellow aura fluttered above my palm, giggling. "Reona never comes through here with anyone, _ever_."

"Ever?" I inquired.

"Ever," the faerie confirmed. "I'm Tsuki."

"Why is Reona always alone, Tsuki?"

"Because she's afraid. That's all Tsuki will say! Only nine left!"

She fluttered over to the stone where we'd first been ambushed, waiting patiently. Obviously, the faeries weren't cheaters. I paused, wondering if these faeries had something to tell me. That's all Tsuki will say? Maybe the next one would tell me more...

"You'll have to try harder if you want to find the other nine," I heard Tsuki call. "Get into it!"

I saw traces of dust on the ground, and reluctantly dropped to my hands and knees, searching through the grass for what felt like eons until I found a giggling green faerie.

"I'm Tsuchi!" she laughed again. "You found me!"

"Yes, I did."

"One time Reona came through here with a boy," Tsuchi informed me.

"She did?"

"Yes," Tsuchi nodded. "The next will tell you more!" she flew over to join Tsuki. I stood up and followed my senses. Now that I had a feel for the magic of these faeries, I could easily find them. I climbed up a tree, something I hadn't done in _ages_, and found the next one.

"We know how to block Ree's magic so she can't find us, but not yours," the faerie pouted, this one a lighter shade of green. "I'm Tennousei."

"Tell me about the boy."

"He and Ree were friends. They talked a lot about stuff that people shouldn't talk about."

"Like what?" I asked, wondering if it pertained at all to the conversation we'd had last night.

"Ree's mom had a lot of opinions. So did Ree. Ree said what she thought about the world and destiny to the boy, and then the boy..."  
"The boy what?"

"Seven left!"

I sighed and went back to chasing faeries. It took another ten minutes before I captured an orange one.

"Taiyo is me!"

"What did the boy do?"

I wondered if these faeries thought with one mind. It was highly likely. They all had the same basic mind...the thought of pure innocence and nature. They certainly seemed to know everything about the other.

"The boy told the High Elder. The Elder of Labrynna. He learned about Ree's mom and killed her, and he did mean things to Ree."

"Like what?" I asked, wondering how many more times I'd have to ask this question.

"He said The Words to her, and left a lot of scars. Emotionally and physically," she added on.

"What are 'The Words'?"

The faerie closed her tiny eyes.

"We've all been found. The game is over. Ree has gotten better. What are 'The Words'?"

"Yes, what are 'The Words'?" I tried not to sound too demanding.

"That is Ree's story," she flew to join the other ten faeries.

"Reeeeeee you're so good!" Tsuchi whined. "Play with us again sometime?"

"On my way home," she sighed tiredly, looking to me. "We're free to leave. Ready?"

No. I wanted to know more about this world, things these faeries could tell me...

"Yes," I nodded. It was dark when we left, and I found myself furious. "How did we waste an entire day!"

"Time flows differently in Faerie's Woods. It's much slower, which is why those faeries live so long," Reona explained. "Time flows normally outside the woods, but inside...one could live for so much longer. That's why it felt like only an hour in there, but was actually a day outside."

"We travel on?"

"No," Reona shook her head. "I don't travel at night, not unless the situation is dire."  
"Why?"

She didn't answer me, collecting some underbrush and using magic to light it on fire. She sighed, sitting down close to it. I felt like I'd learned something about her today, and yet still knew nothing about her.

"You're too close," I said quietly to her, seeing how close she was to the fire. "You'll catch on fire."

"Let it happen," she shrugged, eyes closed tightly. "It won't be the first time."

"When was the first time?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's not important."

"It is to me."

She opened one eye for a quick glance at me, then closed it again.

"Age fourteen."

"How come?"

"Part of the punishment. I wasn't good."

"You said your opinions?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"...yes."

"Why is this world like this, Reona?"

"Link," she said miserably, "it's not to"

"No," I frowned, cupping her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "It's nothing like you've said. You have the right to question everything, should you desire."

"Don't touch me," she said, trying to put on her ordering voice, but it just came out as a weak plea. I let go of her as if I'd been burned, and she stood up and walked away.

I stared into the fire for awhile, wondering if I'd just lost her forever. Then I stood up and followed in the direction she'd went in. I found her, staring at the moon.

"It's me and the moon," she said.

I looked over at her, wondering what that meant. I decided not to pursue the topic at the moment.

"What are The Words?" I asked her instead.

I watched her eyes fill with tears, and felt guilty for even bringing it up.

"Link, why does this matter so much to you? The Words...The Words..."

"Reona, you don't"

"The Words are exactly what they are, and they are everything and nothing all in one," she practically spat the words out, bitterness overriding any emotion in her voice. "The Words are the punishment for The Lie, and the Lie is the Truth, but the Truth is wrong unless it's the High Elder's truth. We're protected from the Shadow, yet we're put through pain for thinking as ourselves instead of as the High Elder dictates we think. The Words are the link to Darkness, an ever-consuming Darkness that sends you into your nightmares with no escape, forced to fight there, never leaving," she said, hands clinched into tiny fists. "They bring back the bad, remove the good, they're your fears, your nightmares, your pain...they're loneliness," she said desperately, and I had a feeling she'd never spoken of this before. "Complete solitude, never to be rescued, never to be with anyone again. Never to feel love, never to feel anything but this absolute despair!" she cried, suddenly turning and punching my shoulder, hard. It didn't really hurt, but I was surprised that she could actually hit that hard. "Why must you bring this up, Link! What else do you want to know? You either learn it ALL tonight, or you'll never learn it again!"

I didn't know what to say. I stared down at her, having never seen her so much like this before.

"The fire," she said suddenly, as if it just hit her. "I suppose you'll want to know about the fire. That was part of the physical punishment. Fire. I was burned, not enough that I would die, however. I had burns all over my body, everywhere. I had no hair, no eyebrows, no eyelashes...I felt like nothing. After that, I was cut for awhile," she said, pulling off her uniform shirt. She had on a small t-shirt underneath, one without sleeves, and I could see old burn marks and scars all over her arms. I felt sick. She put her uniform shirt back on, staring up at me. "That was for having an opinion. What else! What else would you like to know!"

"Reona, II don'tI'm"

She dissolved into tears, sitting down on ground and drawing her knees up, burying her face into them.

"We were able to heal my face. My face and my hands. Mother did it for me. So that I could live normally. That was her last act," she explained numbly, and I stared down at her, feeling horrible for even mentioning any of this.

I sat down beside her, mind and heart racing, wondering what I could do.

"Well? You've met her now, the real Reona Aenima," she mumbled to me. "Now this is how you'll know me. For the weak part of me. Link, please don't think of me like this when you speak to me. I can't believe I just fell apart like this, I can't"

I pulled her close to me, pulled her into my lap and held her there, not sure what to say, not sure how to do anything but just let her cry her tears and get them over with. I watched the moon rise higher into the sky as she settled down, breathing returning to normal and tears finally stopping. Neither of us said a word. I don't think we could have, even if we would have wanted to. I continued watching the stars slowly but surely appear, felt Reona's breathing slow even more. She'd fallen asleep. I looked down at her, realizing how young she looked when she was sleeping.

I sighed, wondering how I'd let myself fall into this kind of problem. Sure, my last quest had been hard, but this one had just gotten even harder. When I'd first arrived, the only plan was to find Farore, do whatever she wanted, and go home.

Falling in love with Reona hadn't been part of the plan, and yet here I was, finally realizing where all the strange protectiveness I felt for her had come from, finally realizing why I wanted her to be happy. Instead of making her happy, though, I'd just managed to awake a lot of repressed memories. Good going, Link. I stared down at her sleeping face, catching traces of gold faerie dust still on her face from today. I gently wiped them off, hoping she wouldn't notice, but of course she did.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"Faerie dust," I explained lamely. "Just go back to sleep."

She buried her head into my shoulder, doing just that. I closed my eyes as well, leaning up against the tree behind me, finally nodding off as well.

a/n: HOLY CRAP! I meant for this chapter to be funny! Instead, it turned out with Reona having this crazy past that I didn't know she even had and all this other crazy angsty stuff! What the heck just happened? o.O

Well, hope it worked out for the best...I'll work on chapter eight, um, like, right now XD

love and peace,

xifa


	8. Chapter VIII: Awkward Silences

a/n: So chapter eight began, and xifa began questioning motivation purposes. I really need to finish these stories I have post, most of which started in grade school ; The only _really_ recent ones are Sealed Files and the one about the snackcakes...the rest are EONS old. It's like I've lost all ideas on all of them! Actually, I've forgotten the plots on most of them, including this one. I don't even know how this will end...I'm just closing my eyes and hoping for the best. Scary thought, ne?

In other GREAT news, I had an idea for a fanfic today, the first one I've had in almost a year! I don't want to say what it's about, but it manages to involve Link and Mario in the same setting, and the main character's named Ramen in honor of the food that I'm sure I'll someday be living off of even more so than I already am! Needless to say, it's a humor fic.

But I have to finish this one first so here it is.

Chapter VIII: Awkward Silences

I awoke when Reona did the next morning. She'd already managed to get a good distance away from me just in the few seconds it took me to get orientated. She was jumping at a tree with her sword, trying to knock down a piece of fruit. I could almost feel the nervous energy radiating from her. Reona wasn't one to draw her sword unless it was for battle purposes. Everything else she had a more tactical approach to.

I walked over and simply reached up and pulled the strange looking fruit down, handing it to her.

"You can keep it, I'm not really hungry," she mumbled, shoving the fruit back at me. "Link, I want you to forget anything we spoke about last night."

"Why?"

"Because," she frowned. "You caught me in a moment of weakness, and instead of responding as honorably as I could, I crumbled into a little mess. That's not the real Reona, that's just the wimpy one. I'd prefer it if we never spoke of this subject ever again."

"Reona, the past"

"is in the past," she finished calmly, even though that wasn't where I was heading at all. "Who I was then and who I am now are two different people. I am Reona Lateralus now," she said indifferently, voice devoid of any emotion at all. "Reona Aenima has become a figment of the past, a traitor to society. I'm more than a reformed criminal, Link. I'm a new person. I've learned my mistakes. I have no opinions. For some reason or another, I've allowed you to take me back to the mistake I used to be. However, I've realized this now and have no intention of letting you slip under my guard again. Now, we move onto Symmetry Village. From here on out, we don't stop for a long time."

"I thought you didn't travel at night," I frowned. Everything she was saying today was completely contradicting things she told me last night. I noticed her shiver, and then regain composure quickly.

"That's something I'm getting over, too. I've just been putting it off. Today it starts again. We travel at night as well," she announced. "Now, let's go."

She didn't tell me where we were going, nor did she say where we were at. We walked in complete silence, my only means of telling time being the traveling sun. More than once I'd went to speak, but something in the icy look in her eyes told me that she wouldn't be talking back. The silence was smothering, and I wondered how long she actually planned to keep this up.

Every human had a moment of weakness. Even Ganon, in all his evil, had his weak points. Did Reona honestly think she could conquer every negative aspect of human nature, and even a few positive ones, just to find respect in the High Elder's eyes? I frowned. This world was corrupted, even more corrupted then Hyrule under Ganon's rule had ever been. The future that I had seen, that those people had lived through and yet would never experience...the desire to explain that feeling to someone arose again, a desire I hadn't felt in quite awhile. My time spent in isolation had only prolonged the need of companionship, not removed it. I looked ahead to Reona, who was still mindlessly conquering any obstacle in her path, whether it be rock, branch, hole, hill...I wondered what was going through her mind. I knew I could tell her anything, and she would listen.

Well, she would have prior to this weird silence now. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. All I knew was that I was in this alien world, and the one person I could communicate with had just very politely shoved me as far away from her as she could. I caught up to her, keeping on her heels. We were so close in proximity, and yet we were so far apart...

Even thinking like this was a foreign feeling, and I wondered how in Hyrule a quest like this could bring peace and happiness to my heart. Reona suddenly stopped, and I ran into her.

"What?" I asked, reaching for my sword.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "You were just too close."

She continued hiking on, and I suddenly found myself very angry at her. I stopped walking altogether.

"What now?" she turned around and stared at me.

"Go on," I shrugged. "Go ahead. This is pointless. I'll find someone else to travel with."

She laughed bitterly.

"Good luck," she rolled her eyes. "Good luck finding someone who will listen to your meaningless chatter and still not turn you into the High Elder. Good luck finding someone, in general."

I shrugged again, and she started laughing, a strange, almost half-insane laugh as she disappeared into the forest. I knew I'd made a mistake. Well, physically. I was absolutely lost without her, in a directional sense. Emotionally, everything felt semi-right. I'd ended the silence, made her happy, and retreated back to a quest-style I was much more familiar with.

One where I journeyed alone. I decided I'd take a quick break and think about my options. I sat down and pulled out the Ocarina, playing Saria's Song. We were worlds away, but I still felt her prescience. I couldn't hear her, but I felt more in tune with nature and felt comforted for a moment. I switched tunes, playing the Song of Storms.

Huge mistake. It still had the same effect in Labrynna as it did in Hyrule, and I moaned miserably. Sheesh, Link, why are you so STUPID!

I sighed and started walking. It wouldn't be the first time I'd traveled in the rain, and hopefully wouldn't be the last.

a/n: I want to thank anyone who's reviewed anything of mine, ever. I read through some old reviews last night and they made me feel good about myself. They're what inspired me to get back into fanfiction! So...thanx, guys!

love and peace,

xifa

oh...yeah...there's a connection between Reona's two last names (aenima and lateralus). Xifa gives a cookie to whoever figures it out first! XD have fun and peace out!


	9. Chapter IX: Reverie

a/n: It was really random, him deciding he liked her...I'm disappointed in myself. sighs I really am getting rusty at this. In addition to that, earlier I mentioned people knew him as the hero of time...but by following the sequence of events in Ocarina, there's no way this is possible...man...guess it's bash-xifa's-stories day... Oh well. I'll just keep pushing towards the finish so I can say goodbye to this story and never look back XD Hope you all are liking it, at least. Maybe I can pull it back together or whatever. Wish me luck, I'll need it!

Chapter IX: Reverie

Suddenly I was in the Lost Woods again. I blinked, shocked, but sure enough, there I was. The spirits of the woods danced in front of me, and I could hear the cheerful hum of Saria's ocarina singing her song. I looked down at myself, but I was still Link...still the same Link I was in Labrynna. What had just happened?

"Welcome back, Grasshopper," Malon smiled. Malon? What was Malon doing in the Lost Woods?

"Why are you here, Malon?" I asked, more than a little confused.

"To welcome you back, silly," she laughed. I was still staring at her.

"So...how did you know I'd be back?" I inquired, playing along like I actually knew what I was talking about, when in all actuality, I still had no idea why _I _was here, much less _Malon_

"Because you're here," she answered, and I sighed. Sometimes it's impossible to get anything out of her.

"Link!" Saria darted up to me. "Are you okay? I heard you calling for me from wherever you were...why are you back? Did you finish your quest?"

"I think I failed it," I said simply, looking down at her. "I don't know why I'm back. I don't know how Malon got here either."

"Malon? Who's Malon?" Saria frowned.

"She's standing right here," I gestured to Malon.

"Link, are you okay?" Saria asked quietly. "There's nobody there."

"Who are you talking to, Grasshopper?" Malon giggled. "Are you trying to freak me out?"

Just when I thought things wouldn't get crazier, _Sheik_ _appeared._

"What the heck are you doing here in that outfit!" I demanded from Zelda, determined to find the source of all this nonsense.

"I'm here to teach you a new melody," she said, pulling out her harp. She began playing a haunting tune, one that didn't make me feel safe at all...all while Malon and Saria were still chattering away, and then I looked behind me to see a younger version of myself standing there. The young Link, the one who didn't know the truth. Or did he? I didn't even know anymore!

"Link?"

I looked to the source of the quiet voice to see Reona. I closed my eyes, fighting off a wave of nausea.

"This is all a dream," I stated aloud, wondering how I hadn't recognized it sooner.

All the people in the dream except me froze. A black fog surrounded the area, and an old man wearing a solid white, hooded robe walked in.

"And so you are right, traveler from another world," his deep voice said. I frowned at the figure.

"Who are you, and what business do you have presenting me with these illusions?"

"I am the High Elder," the man said, and I felt a bit of hatred rise within me. "I am highly suggesting you withdraw from your quest and leave Labrynna immediately."

"Who are you to say?" I scoffed, not really caring.

"In Labrynna, we pay for opinion crimes," he said simply. "Our world is perfect. However, it's about to change for one girl."

"Who?" I asked, even though in my heart I already knew.

"You know who," he smiled. "Reona Lateralus, that's who. You mentioned The Words, and just at the mention, they began in her mind. They gave me a direct portal into her thoughts that night, until she was finally able to pull herself together. You gave me the information I needed to convict her of another crime."

I stopped breathing, but it didn't matter since this was only a dream version of myself.

"Thank you, Link. Now please return home before I have to convict you of laws you're not bound to as well," he said. "Awake!"

Bright light flooded my eyes.


	10. Chapter X: Reconciliation

a/n: Hey, guys, I don't own Zelda! Any characters you haven't seen in a zelda game belong to me. Namely, Reona.

Chapter X: Reconciliation

Once I recovered from my temporary blindness, I was overcome with the desire to complete one and only one missionto find Reona.

I had no doubt in my mind that this High Elder guy was serious about hearing Reona's thoughts. He found his way into my dreams, so he could probably do anything. I went back to the area where we'd separated, looking for a trail to follow. But even looking back, my footsteps were the only ones visible. I had no choice but to just head in the same direction we were once going and hope I'd find her eventually.

I found a burned out campfire in one spot, so I assumed I was going the right direction. I was stopped, though, by a tiny piece of paper I found on the ground. I picked it up, finding some sort of musical notation. I frowned, pulling out my ocarina. Reading music wasn't my forteI was much better at playing by ear, but I could read it when the situation called. It was a very haunting tunevaguely familiar from somewhere. I looked at the notes.

It was a backward version of the Song of Time.

"Who on earth left this, and why?" I asked myself, playing it again. Suddenly, I could see a faint purple light in front of me. I followed it, dashing, tripping over anythingI had to get to the light, I just had to.

It was closer than it appeared, and I'd knocked over the source of it and landed on top of it before I even noticed I'd stopped running. I looked at the source of the light, which had now faded. Reona's grey eyes stared up into my blue ones.

"Link, I can't breathe!" she coughed from under me, and I jumped up, feeling nervous. What an awkward reunion. This hadn't been part of my plans. "What is your problem!"

"Did you drop this?" I held out the piece of paper.

"How the heck did you find that!" she yelled, snatching it from me. The indifferent Reona from yesterday or the day before or whenever it had happened was gone. "This is MINE!"

"Whoa, calm down! I found it on the ground, that's all!"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, smoothing out the paper and putting it in a hidden pocket in her shirtsleeve. "This is a song that was composed by my mother. It was the last and only thing she left to me. It has...sentimental value."

"It makes you glow purple," I said, the simplistic nature of a sentence that should have been more complex making me feel rather unintelligent.

"Mother was a strong mage," Reona shrugged. "I never questioned her power in anything."

"You will surpass her powers," I stated suddenly, knowing it would be true.

"You think?" she asked with a small smile, staring at the sky.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm sorry for...my inappropriate attitude and"

"no, it's fine," I smiled. "We're good now, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Shall we continue onto Symmetry Village?"

"Yeah. Are we close?"

"Very," she nodded. "Once we leave this forest, it's just a short distance up a trail and we'll be there."

I was kind of surprised.

"We've covered a lot of distance, then?"

"This area was a large expanse," she answered. "I've been walking nonstop, except for a two-hour break. You must have run fast."

Judging by how out of breath I was when I'd arrived, I guessed she was correct. We walked in silence for awhile as I debated whether to mention my dream about the High Elder or not. We finally made it out of the forest into a clear expansealmost. A mountain loomed in front of us, the forest behind us, but empty meadow to the right and left. Reona looked to the right and stopped. I looked as well, watching the sun set.

"It's...beautiful," I said, watching pink and reds mix with hazy purples as the sun said its final goodbye. "The colors...so splendid."

"I wish I could see them," she smiled wistfully. I looked at her, confused. "I'm fully colorblind," she explained. "I see nothing but black and white."

"That's weird. Very few people have that, and most of those are males," I said. "Well, it's like that where I come from."

"It's the same in Labrynna," she shrugged. "I used to have the ability, but it was taken away from me."

"The High Elder?" I frowned.

"Yes," she nodded. "I was thankful that his punishment was not more severe. He could have taken my sight in general, so I'm glad he didn't."

Instead he took away her perception of beauty. I was growing to hate this man more and more as time passed. I heard a strange noise, and looked over at Reona. She had pulled out a harmonica and was playing the song that I'd found of hers.

"Let me teach you a song," I said, pulling out my ocarina. I played Zelda's Lullaby. "This is a song that is only known by an elite few in my world. It's helped me out in many occasions."

She played along with me, and we played together for awhile, just enjoying the song. Once she got a feel for it, she started harmonizing with my melody ocarina, and I was content just to enjoy the music. Once the last of the light from the sun had disappeared, Reona quickly magicked up a fire.

"So, tell me about yourself," she asked after a bit of silence. I looked over to her. She was sprawled out on the grass, staring up at the sky. I was sitting on a stump close to the fire, enjoying it's warm glow.

"I saved the world from a destruction that it doesn't even know was going to happen," I said quietly.

"How'd that happen?" she looked confused.

"I traveled through time. Seven years ahead. Defeated Ganon. He's like your Shadow. When we won, I went back in time. It was like nothing ever happened. I'm...the only one that really knows. I told the Princess, but she...I don't know how much she knows. Nobody else really knows, though. Nobody," I said. These were the thoughts I never told anyone. Not Saria, not Malon, not Navi, not Zelda...nobody.

"That must be a horrible, horrible feeling," she said quietly.

"Everybody's afraid of me. They look at me like I'm insane. Zelda tried explaining that I was a hero, but nobody understood. Now they just think I'm an evil, insane, raging lunatic!" I slammed my fist into the ground, making her jump a little in surprise. "Everyone does!"

She stood up, stretched, and walked behind me, massaging my shoulder muscles. Nobody had ever done this before, and it's really hard to effectively do it yourself. I was shocked at the relief my tensed up muscles suddenly felt.

"I don't, Link," she said simply.

"It never crossed your mind?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"It would have if you would have lived there," I sighed. "It's just your separation from the incident that makes you so confident in me."

"No...I read a story much like yours, once," she said. "A young boy drew a Sword of Light, the Master Sword it was called, from a pedestal after using the secrets of the world to unlock it. Evil also got in, so the boy always felt the guilt of giving evil access to the all-powerful Triforce. The boy got strong and acquired the help of his elders, who helped him cross over to the evil. He defeated the evil and it was like the world knew nothing had even happened. All thought he were insane. But the boy was always my favorite character! One of my friends thought that he would have been insane after all of that, but I always sympathized with him. He was brave, and he did what most people wouldn't even think of. In addition to that, he continued to live after such a terrifying ideal instead of giving up to the false hope of suicide. That took a lot."

I turned around and looked at her.

"Reona, where did you hear that story?"

"It was one that my mother published. She often published many stories. Mother was, without a doubt, created by Farore. The Oracle of Secrets was always telling her many mysteries."

"Ree..." I stared into her eyes, hardly able to believe that she could know all this without me ever telling her. "That's...that's my story."

She looked a little surprised.

"I can only imagine the pain you must feel, every day," she said quietly, gently brushing the hair off of my forehead with one of her hands and then laying her palm against my skin. Her hands were cold, I noted. She said a few words very quietly, and then her hand was surrounded by blue light. She abruptly walked away from me, laying down in the grass and closing her eyes.

"Reona? What was that all about?"

"Your nightmares are gone," she yawned. "Let me sleep, Link."

And so I did.

a/n: o.O

xifa


End file.
